Abduction
by Pikachu Hunter
Summary: [AU] Bulma is kidnapped by a boy named Vegeta, who needs the ransom money from her father to live off of! But...can Vegeta have a change of heart about Bulma, and think of her other than an annoying girl he's taken for his own personal needs?
1. Taken Away

- - -  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z...I do own the Ginyu Force's poses, though! [strikes many poses]  
Also, I don't own the DBZ song "We Gotta Power," which has mention of lyrics to in this chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: --.--" No, idiot, I don't...  
  
- - -  
  
Dedication: Er...happy belated birthday, Kat...  
  
- - -  
  
Abduction

By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter One: Taken Away  
  
It was an irregularly cold and windy summer night, lacking the usual humidity, and having a large amount of clouds circling the sky. It appeared to be about to rain, but in West City, you could never tell. As Bulma's father always said, "if you don't l e the weather [in West City], then wait five minutes." But her father was away on business, and out of town, while Bulma rode her red bicycle with the squeaking back tire into the entrance of Fish Creek National Park.  
The wind pushed strands of her marine blue hair in her face, and she tried her best to squint and see past the bangs as she pedaled forward on the bike. "Ugh," Bulma sighed. She pulled back on the brakes, and came to a stop beside the bike path, leanin her whole weight and the bike's on her left leg, on the left side of the path. Taking both her hands, Bulma pulled her shoulder-length hair back into a ponytail, and remounted her bike. "That's better," she smiled. Reaching into the front pocket of her odie, she pressed the button on a disc man, and went to the next song on the CD. She hummed along, and mumbled what words she knew of it as she went forwards, down the path.  
  
In the bushes, and leaning to the lee of a nearby tree, a boy of seventeen years watched as Bulma pulled her hair back and tied it before biking down the path again. He felt himself beginning to break into a sweat, knowing what he was about to do. What f he slipped up, and they caught him? What if he didn't even succeed in the initial process of his crime?  
He'd have to wait and see...it was his first kidnapping.  
  
"...Muchuu ni nareru mono ga...itsu ka kimi wo sugee yatsu ni suru n'da..." Bulma whispered along, trying to ignore the squeak of her back tire. The weather turned darker as she went onwards, but she felt no need to turn back. She was sure it was going o clear up soon enough.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that's her...the Breifs girl. I'll make a lot of money off of her, if I play my cards right." The boy nodded, watching the sixteen-year-old. "Time to get to work..." He stated, seeing her ride further away, down the path, not taking noti of him.  
  
"Okay, I'm thinking I might turn back now..." Bulma felt somewhat vulnerable, being in the middle of a close coming storm. She didn't want her outfit to get soaked either. Stopping her bike, and turning it around, she pushed forwards, in the direction e would soon find Capsule Corporation.  
Bulma saw a sort of shadow flash from one side of an upcoming tree to the other side...was there something there? She decided to ignore it, and she rode slowly past the trees, pretending not to hear the rustling of the bushes as she went on. "It's just he wind, pushing the branches around..." Bulma said slowly to herself, a nervous laugh in her voice.  
  
"Just the wind..." the dark boy muttered to himself, chuckling lowly.  
  
Bulma gasped as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, yanking her off her bike, and letting it clatter noisily to the ground as he dragged her backwards, towards the tree, and shoving a smelly cloth over her mouth and nose. She would have scr med, but she was too shocked to respond with a noise, and couldn't do much with flailing her arms after being put into subconsciousness by the strange odor on the rag over her face. Her eyes fell closed, and Bulma had been silenced for the night...  
  
- - -  
  
I'm not going to ask if I should continue this. I don't care if you think it's crap. I'm going to write more. If you flame, you will be e-mailed with every terrible thought in my head...just ask the last jerk who flamed me. And, as a warning, there MAY e brief nudity or spurts of violence, and most likely mild language, so...don't read if you don't like. I really don't appreciate flames. But I hope to see positive responses to this! The more reviews, the faster the updates!  
  
--Kai


	2. Vegeta, The Kidnapper

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball Z is in no part mine, and I suppose it's content would rapidly change if I did have a part in owning it. I guess there'd be...a lot more girls in it, and a lot of yuri:dies laughing: Just to mortify you all! And for my own personal entertainment! Muahaha!

**Author's Note:** I'm straight! XD ...But oh well, I wish I was bi...:shrugs:

**Dedication: **This story remains to be for Kat, and a late birthday gift...I hope this becomes a wonderful BV in your honor. :grins:

**Abduction**

By Pikachu Hunter

Chapter Two: Vegeta, The Kidnapper

The aqua-marine hair in her eyes was blocking her view of...whatever it was that was squatting in front of her. Bulma tried to prop herself up on her elbows, but found herself shoved back to her state of lying down by the figure before her. "Goddamn, my head hurts..." Bulma reached to her forehead with a pale, fragile and dainty set of fingers. After discovering a warm forehead, she deemed it a mere fever, and ran her fingers through her sky hair. "Where am I...?" She blinked, and tried to rid the foggy darkness that shrouded all she could see. It appeared that she was in a dark room, just lying on the wood floor. Bulma felt a scrape on her right elbow; whatever was sitting in front of her had probably made that as it put her there. The girl was a little more than gangly, and her long limbs were probably hard to keep in a natural position on the floor. She didn't blame what had happened on her unseen assailant.

Thinking back to the assailant, she looked to the dark figure, just crouching against the floor. It seemed to be looking at her, but Bulma couldn't tell in this light. She'd need a lamp, or a flashlight to even tell what gender it was, though by the feel of the arms that had pulled her off her bike earlier, she assumed it was a man. "Who are you?" She questioned the thing opposite her.

"That's my business, but I'll let you know anyway. We might be spending an awful long time together, and I know it would be frustrating to not know my name. Telling you is a dangerous move, but I doubt that much harm could come from it." The figure replied, in a deep, reassured sounding voice. Then it was indeed a man, Bulma concluded.

"So, who are you? Do you want something from me, or what?" Bulma demanded answers. She was the daughter of one of the wealthiest men on the planet, and would settle for nothing less than the truth, and right away. Bulma felt she was owed something, getting a scrape, having that gross piece of...whatever thrown over her perfect lips, and waking up somewhere unfamiliar.

The character laughed, before standing up. Bulma watched the stranger stretch his limbs out, and his form grew taller. He was not one of high stature, but tall enough to be around Bulma's age, the girl figured. "My name is Vegeta," he introduced himself. "I'm seventeen."

"I'm sixteen." Came Bulma's groggy reply, still tired from...oh, only Kami knew why she was so tired. Had she been asleep? "And my name is Bulma," she added quickly.

"I know who you are," snapped Vegeta. He began walking somewhere—Bulma could hear heavy footfalls, and they were leading away from her. Bulma stood to follow, but Vegeta turned around, and pointed at her. "Stay there." He ordered.

"Am I supposed to listen to you? You're almost no older than I am, and I don't even know why I'm here! Why should I do what you say?" Raising her voice, Bulma advanced towards Vegeta's outline in the dark, probably with intentions of injuring him. She was unsuccessful, as Vegeta moved swiftly forwards, and wrapped an arm around her neck. She felt a cold, sharp something at her throat. A knife?

"You should do as I say, because I will kill you if you don't. And you don't want Daddy to find the corpse of his only child in his office, once he pays your ransom, do you?" Vegeta whispered fiercely, with a tone that could freeze over a forest fire, it was so cold, right into Bulma's delicate ear.

"_Ransom?_" Bulma felt herself shiver. "You mean, this is all about _money_!" She screeched. "You bastard!" The teen tried to step on Vegeta's feet, but missed, and hit the floor.

Vegeta heard the stomp, and knew it was intended for his foot. "Oh, so little Bulma isn't so good at defending herself?" He gave a dark laugh, and gave her a lustful look. Bulma couldn't see it, but she felt the stare on her, and knew what he was thinking.

"Get away from me, you pervert! Don't touch me!" Bulma gave a shrill scream, and began struggling against the boy. Vegeta pressed the knife a little closer to her neck.

"Are you sure you want to try and get away? You might...lose a little blood." Vegeta grinned to himself. "Besides...what would you care if I made you my whore, anyways? I'm sure you've had lots of fun with the rich boys in your neighborhood, already." He used one hand to hold the knife at her throat, but the other ran calloused fingers slowly down her neck, and carefully over her collarbone. In the dark, Bulma felt so helpless, especially with the weapon at Vegeta's disposal.

"Please, don't do anything to me. Leave me alone." Bulma pleaded, feeling hot tears begin to trickle down her cheeks, and burn the track it took on its way to her chin. There, they dripped off her face. One landed on Vegeta's hand, which ran quickly and gently over Bulma's left breast. He caressed her for a moment, resting his face on her shoulder, then released her.

"You'll do as I say," was his quick reply. "Stay in here, if you want to live." Vegeta warned. _What did you just do to her? You idiot,_ he thought. _You just sexually assaulted a young woman, none the less, Bulma Briefs! If you're caught, not only will her father want your head, but so will she and her mother, and every other woman who's befriended this girl! You'd be smart to let her be, you're already going to be in a lot of shit if something goes wrong, and you get caught!_

Vegeta stepped out of the room, and closed the rickety, old door carefully. There was no lock on it, so he would have to trust that his threats had worked enough charm on her to keep her still. He ventured down the corridor of the building, which was just as dark as the room Bulma was held captive in.

Bulma, shut inside the room, began sobbing uncontrollably, and found herself balling up in a corner. She cradled herself with her long, thin arms, and gave a careful touch to the breast he had touched, as if wondering if he had taken it with him, or if it was poisoned, now. Something like that. But Bulma felt dirty, now. She wanted a shower, badly, to try and wash away how disgusting she felt, now. Was that what the common boys thought of her? That she was a rich whore?

Bulma sobbed into her knees, and hugged herself closer, trying to disappear into the dark of the room, and find that it was all just a dream.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:) I had fun writing it, and I look forward to your reviews! I hope this story can recover from my long neglect, and still make itself something great!


	3. The Room's Parameters

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim disclaiming anything that disclaims me disclaiming any such thing, and I disclaim your claim to disclaim this. Happy, report jerks?

**Author's Note:** I'm pretty pooped at the moment, here, so if my writing is somewhat cruddy, don't lose hope, readers. I'm just dying, because I can't catch my breath. I just ran all the way home from school!

**Dedication: **Still, for the lovely Kat; to teenager-hood!

**Abduction**

By Pikachu Hunter

Chapter Three: The Room's Parameters

After what seemed to be hours of huddling in the freezing corner, and whimpering to herself about innocence, and flaws, Bulma looked up, and pushed the tear-soaked bangs from her face. They'd left little red lines across her cheeks, because they were soaked to them. The weight coming off her face, Bulma began to feel the imprints the strands of blue had left behind.

She felt the sound of steps coming down the hall, towards the room. She figured it was Vegeta, unless he had a partner in this kidnapping. She doubted it. Wouldn't she have met him, in the past hours? Of Vegeta would have mentioned a partner...but there was never any hints leaning towards a partnered kidnapping.

The old door creaked open with the speed of a snail. It was as if a small child had pushed on it, and was watching it swing at a painfully slow pace open. Then, a heavy, ebony boot was set in the doorway. The body attached to it followed, the suspense of whether or not it were Vegeta nearly killing her.

"Are you hungry, girl?" Vegeta questioned, giving her a blank stare. _Well,_ Bulma told herself. _At least he didn't have someone helping him in this. It'd be harder to get away, then. But how will I get away with him here, anyway?_

Bulma never replied, busy thinking about how she could leave without getting killed, or worse. Vegeta stamped on the floor, his body language showing impatience, and his need for attention. "Answer me!" He growled, furrowing his dark brows. "If you don't say anything, you'll get nothing!" Was that a threat?

The rich girl looked away, half afraid of what he might do to her, and half angry with him for what he _had_ done to her. She crossed her arms, and inched more towards the wall, as though she assumed getting close enough would allow her to dematerialize, and end up on the other side, away from the horrible captor.

"Fine!" Vegeta snapped, crossing his own arms as well. He turned on his heel, and left the room, slamming the door behind him in a rush of frustration. _If that damned girl doesn't eat, she'll get sick, especially in a dirty old shack like this. She'd better take what I give her, if she goes back to Capsule Corp in bad condition, I doubt I'll be let off much easier than if she came back alright._

Bulma sighed, glad to be rid of the man once more. Though he was only a year older, she knew, she seemed to be much older...and much more experienced in the world. He seemed to know the way people worked, and that gave him power. Bulma suddenly wished she had some of that power of her own; it would have assisted her in an escape.

Vegeta, storming down the hall, still in a rage, stomped all the way down the corridor, and stopped in the main room, consisting of a beat up, old, crimson couch, with springs jutting out at all angles; a crate, which was encrusted with dried mud, and had an old sticker that read CAUTION peeling off the sides; as well as a rickety table made of cheap wood, and chairs of about the same quality. Vegeta figured he would get many slivers, if he were to sit on one of the chairs for any longer than a minute or two.

Letting his anger seep out slowly in large exhales, Vegeta ventured to the front door. He hesitating locking it, and abandoned the thought as he walked out, and halted, at the sight of his old clunker of a Ford. Earlier in its life, it had been a beautiful candy blue, were there ever such a color, and it had belonged to Vegeta's uncle, who had raised the boy who stood before it now. As of only two years ago, the vehicle had come to Vegeta's possession, after someone had murdered his uncle.

The boy leaned carelessly against the hood of the Ford, now, and reached to the back pocket of his tight-fitting Calvin Kleins, retrieving a small package. He withdrew a thin, pale cigarette from inside the bundle, and replaced it in his back pocket after carefully putting the stick of poison between his lips, as though it were an art.

Bulma, inside the darken room, dared to stretch her legs out. The dirty floor gave a low moan, creaking under the change in weight distribution, and Bulma shrank back to her first position for a moment. Then, working up a small amount of courage, Bulma carefully got to her feet. This time, the floor was silent, and rang no alarm to alert Vegeta.

Vegeta pulled a lighter from inside his shoe. He always kept a light on him. The flame gave a low flicker, and Vegeta pulled it slowly to the cigarette between his thin, frowning lips. "Running out of fluid," he grunted, commenting on the quality of the lighter's performance.

He put the lighter back in his shoe, nestling it against the soft of his foot, and stood to his full height again to take a long inward draw from the smoldering tobacco rolled in filtered papers. "Ah..." an outward breath of satisfaction was Vegeta's take on the cigarette. They seemed to calm his nerves...nerves which the puny rich girl was beginning to step on.

The girl, standing up for what seemed to be at least half a day, slapped at her half-sleeping legs, then found the wall with her fingers in the dark. _I have to know what this room is like, before I can think of getting out of it,_ Bulma told herself. She scaled the wall, finding nothing but a large hole, and beyond the hole, cracked and crumbling cement. She proceeded along the walls, and found the door in a corner opposite where she'd been crouching for most of that morning. Her fingers doing all the seeing in the dark room was no easy task, and Bulma was relieved when she found a light-switch, though her hope quickly diminished when she found that the bulb was nearly burned out, and shed only a dim yellow of light on the room.

Bulma's eyes were slow to adjust, but when they'd focused, she could clearly see the hole in the wall she'd earlier discovered, along with the door. Also, there was something she had not come to, yet. It was a reasonably-sized fragment of cloth, colored to match the night. The girl slowly lifted it, curious about what could be beyond. She expected another hole, but found something much more pleasing to her needs.

A window.

* * *

I hope this chapter was enjoyable! I liked writing it—I thought there was good description in it. What do you guys think? Is the fiction making itself worth while?

Kai


End file.
